Laser nozzles that are attached to processing heads of laser processing devices for carrying out processing operations may be contaminated or damaged by collisions with workpiece parts and by spatters and dirt from the processing operations. Laser nozzles are therefore expendable items that, for reasons related to process safety, should be regularly changed. A nozzle may also be changed when the type of material or material thickness of a workpiece is changed or when new processing strategies are carried out, such as, two-dimensional laser cutting with a mirror cutting head and/or with water cooling, which may require the use of different nozzle geometries. Conventional processes for changing different types of nozzles (e.g., especially new types of nozzles) are not automated and are therefore typically performed manually, since conventional nozzle changers are typically configured only for changing standard types of nozzles.